miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Calderone's Return (Part II)
"Calderone's Return (Part II)", also known as "Calderone's Demise", is the fifth episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on October 26, 1984, repeated on May 24, 1985 (as part of a two-hour movie), and continues the saga of the Calderones. Summary After Rodriguez' death, Crockett and Tubbs head to the Bahamas to bring back Calderone, and Tubbs finds a little romance. Plot Crockett and Tubbs are interrogating Carlos Mendez, who helped the Argentinean hitman carry out his hit list and he reveals that Calderone and Angelina Madeira, a woman seen in surveillance photographs, are on St. Andrews Island in the Bahamas. Crockett and Tubbs set off in Crockett's Stinger, aiming to locate, capture and extradite Calderone back to Miami... On the island, Crockett and Tubbs locate Jimbo Walters, a bartender at the marina (who was stranded there seven years earlier after missing his Spring Break ride back to the States) who get their room ready and offer every kind of vice available. The cops check in with Albury, the local police chief, who told them Calderone hasn't been seen in awhile, and his department is at their disposal. Tubbs locates Angelina (Phanie Napoli), who is a teacher on the island, at a remote beach painting seaside views, and after some small talk she is picked up by a power raft and taken to a yacht off the coast, but drops her watch while leaving. Crockett finds Tubbs and they see Calderone (Miguel Piñero) on the yacht Angelina is heading to. Crockett reminds Tubbs of their reason for being there, but Tubbs reminds Crockett if this trip turns into a repeat of what happened before, nothing will stop him from avenging his brother's murder. Crockett sees his obituary in the Miami paper and Jimbo brings him a message--Calderone's people want to meet him downtown to make the final payment for the hit list. Tubbs goes to see Angelina at her school, return her watch, and set up a dinner date. Crockett (posing as the hit man) meets Calderone's messenger with the payment, tells him he needs another $30,000 due to Crockett being a Vice cop, and it must be paid in person or Calderone is number nine on the hit list. Crockett and Tubbs are driving into town when a group of Carnivale revelers pass them, followed by four men in masks who begin shooting and chasing the Vice cops through town, finally being forced into the water, then blowing up the car. Crockett and Tubbs survive and emerge from the water unscathed. Albury meets Crockett and Tubbs later and tells them Calderone was leaving the island. Crockett tells Albury they would be heading back to Miami as a ruse, as they have deduced Albury is working for Calderone (as he is the only one on the island that knows who they are). Tubbs goes to see Angelina about Calderone's whereabouts, but they succumb to their mutual attraction and make love. Afterwards, Tubbs finds a picture of her and Calderone by the bedside, and she reveals Calderone is her father. Tubbs fills Crockett in, and reveals he has feelings for Angelina, who has invited him for a Carnivale masquerade party that night. At the party, Tubbs and Angelina dance and enjoy each other's company, however Crockett is taken at gunpoint by Calderone's goons to his yacht, Tubbs escapes with Angelina after more Calderone goons try to take him, and tells Angelina all about who her father really is (as he never told her about his true dealings), including that Calderone had his brother murdered. Tubbs goes to Calderone's mansion (where Albury is as well as his goons) and orders weapons dropped. One of the goons begins shooting at Tubbs when Crockett knocks one out, takes his gun, and shoots Calderone down before he can kill Tubbs, while Angelina hysterically screams. Albury is arrested for conspiring with Calderone, Tubbs tells Angelina he is a cop and the reason he came there, Angelina said she understands why, but is very hurt and is driven away. Crockett and Tubbs take their cigarette boat back to Miami. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin Guest Star * Miguel Piñero as Esteban Calderone Co-Starring * Phanie Napoli as Angelina Madeira * Tito Goya as Carlos Mendez * Sam McMurray as Jimmy "Jimbo" Walters * Jose Santana as Guillermo Pino * Benjamin R. Rixson as Police Chief Albury Notes * Tubbs' and Angelina's tryst would be revisited in Season 2's finale "Sons and Lovers" * Crockett and Tubbs are the only Vice ''regulars to appear in this episode. Gina, Trudy, Switek and Zito do not appear at all, and Castillo is not introduced until the following episode. * This episode is one of three that does not feature the "Miami Vice Theme" playing during the closing credits ("Phil the Shill" and the series finale "Freefall" are the others). * Although ''Crockett actually shoots down Calderone, it's Tubbs that the family chose to exact revenge on in their next appearance, and subsequently. * When Parts I and II were shown as a "movie", Calderone's death scene was slightly extended to show a more violent end to the drug lord, which has not been seen on any subsequent broadcast or on the DVD collection, though some of the cut footage is shown in the montage at the end of the episode. The scene as it is now has clearly been shortened, as Calderone goes from standing and aiming his gun at Tubbs to sitting and tumbling into the pool within a second. * Crockett's Chris Craft Stinger makes a notable appearance twice in this episode, first on the way to St. Andrews, then on the return trip. * From this episode onwards the "Miami Vice Theme" is mixed correctly in the opening credits. Edward James Olmos' credit would appear in the next episode "One Eyed Jack". * This episode features one of the longest pre-credits sequences (the boat ride to the Caribbean, interspersed with flashbacks from previous encounters with the Calderone family) of the entire series. The scene itself is reminiscent of the famous "In The Air Tonight" sequence from "Brother's Keeper". * The above boating scene was recreated in the ''Miami Vice'' film when Sonny Crockett and Isabella travel to Cuba in Crockett's MTI 40 powerboat. Production Notes * Filmed August 27, 1984 - September 6, 1984 * Production Number: 59507 * Production Order: 6 Filming Locations * US Virgin Islands/St.Croix (Bahamas external scenes) * Crandon Park Beach in Key Biscayne (Carnivale on beach, later Tubbs/Angelina argument) * 485 W Matheson Drive, Key Biscayne (Inside of Calderone's villa) Music *"Voices" by Russ Ballard (Crockett and Tubbs boating to the Bahamas) *"What's Love Got To Do With It" by Tina Turner (end sequence) Jan Hammer Music *"Boat Party" (Arrival at St. Andrews Island) *"Angelina Flashback" (Tubbs in Angelina's home) *"Marina" (Aerial shot of Angelina's home) *"Voodoo Dance" (Tubbs/Angelina dancing on beach) Quotes *"You may not fry, but I'll see to it you serve a year and a day, setting you loose in a Federal pen with a snitch jacket! -- Tubbs to Mendez '' *"I'll lay odds you don't make it past your first group therapy session!" -- ''Crockett to Mendez *"Never touch a typewriter on southerly trade winds!" -- Jimbo Walters *"Money paid for blood is paid in person!" -- Crockett to Calderone's "messenger" *"Your father had a cop shot dead in New York City, and that cop was my brother! -''Tubbs to Angelina'' Category:Miami Vice Season 1 Episodes